


【EC】童话

by cupcup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: EC, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcup/pseuds/cupcup
Summary: 这是他和埃里克带琴回来的第一个晚上，好不容易才让小姑娘安心睡下的查尔斯感觉这比让他和埃里克再吵一次都还要累。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】童话

**Author's Note:**

> 小红帽万x大灰狼查  
> 祝食愉

这是他和埃里克带琴回来的第一个晚上，好不容易才让小姑娘安心睡下的查尔斯感觉这比让他和埃里克再吵一次都还要累。  
“终于哄完你那个还没成长的雏鸟宝宝了？”  
明明自己也十分看中琴的能力的埃里克在看到查尔斯笑的一脸温柔的从琴的房间里走出来时下意识的开口，哪怕他并不是想要挑起争端但是他还是这样开口了。这是一种很不好的现象，一切的不可控因素都要扼杀在萌芽时期，查尔斯对他的影响已经过界了。  
“她还只是个孩子，我们不能要求她一夜之间就长大成人，要学会给她点时间埃里克。”  
没有理会埃里克过激的言辞，查尔斯十分自然的将自己往埃里克那边推去，他已经早就习惯了埃里克的口是心非了不是吗？  
默默的将查尔斯往自己这边拉的埃里克不再说话了，一张脸木木的冷着，他当然看出来了查尔斯在暗指着些什么，不过比起动嘴他还是更喜欢直接动手。  
“晚安埃里克，祝好梦。”  
一路无言的抵达了查尔斯的房间，埃里克刚松开手便急急向外走去，这里他可是一刻也不敢多待，谁知道他又会在什么时候突然将他给翻个底朝天。哪怕查尔斯曾经说过他不会随意进入别人的大脑但是他还是不会轻易留下，放松警惕这样的词从来就不配留在他的字典里。  
对于埃里克的毫无反应查尔斯也不气恼，能够像现在这样平和的待在一起都已经是他在强求了。  
夜色渐浓，洁白的月光如碎玉般星星点点的洒在查尔斯的身上，美不胜收。  
清脆的鸟叫声让刚刚躺下的埃里克瞬间从床上跳起，身边的摆设朴素到让人陌生。毫无疑问的这里绝对不是泽维尔庄园，他倒是有些好奇是谁能够有这样的能力能够在不惊动他的情况下让他来到这样的地方。  
“埃里克今天怎么起来的这么早啊?刚好，妈妈这里有一些烤好了的蛋糕，需要送给山上的那位经常帮我们的老奶奶，不过妈妈现在有一点忙不能自己去了，那么妈妈可以麻烦埃里克帮妈妈去跑一趟吗？”  
熟悉的身影和声音让埃里克瞬间一僵，眼泪在眼眶里打转却又一点点被他硬生生给逼了回去。这里果然有很大的问题，不过不得不说这个幕后黑手的能力确实了的，就连他妈妈的声音和模样都还原的一模一样。  
“当然可以了妈妈。”  
几乎是不受控制的说出了这句话，埃里克的脸瞬间黑的跟锅底一样了。千万不要让他知道这个人是谁！  
十一二岁少年模样的埃里克在妈妈的指引下穿着一件几乎将他整个人都笼罩起来了的大红袍，戴好了兜帽后心不甘情不愿的挎着篮子出发了。  
一路上他四处穿梭，一点也没把妈妈那几乎和某个被他讽刺为只有小雏鸟才需要听的睡前故事里完全重合的叮咛给放在心上，不管他往哪边走他最终发现自己也仍然在同一条路上，就好像是哪个幕后黑手在刻意为之。  
“那我就陪你好好玩玩。”  
旋转着他凝聚出来的两颗小铁球，埃里克下意识的露出了一个张狂的笑来。  
“埃里克?”  
手中的铁球瞬间朝着声音传来的方向飞射，埃里克的脸色再一次的阴沉了下来。上一次是他的妈妈，这一次是查尔斯，那么下一次又会是什么？  
“埃里克你干什么？！”  
堪堪躲过埃里克突如其来的攻击的查尔斯不禁有些恼怒，这个家伙是脑子出了问题吗？连在耳边说话和直接脑内交流都分不清！  
转过身后看到了一个长着兽耳和一条毛绒绒的大尾巴的精致少年的埃里克瞬间愣住了。这，这是查尔斯?  
兽耳少年白皙的脸庞因愤怒而染上了一层薄红，看起来十分诱人，柔软的尾巴在身后时而摆动。  
如果真的是查尔斯的话那他怎么会变成现在这个样子？不过这样的查尔斯到还真的是漂亮到了可以让人忽视性别的地步，就像某一次瑞文说漏嘴了时提到的那样，小时候的查尔斯不像哥哥反而像个漂亮姐姐。  
“我们现在应该是在琴的梦里，是我疏忽了，毕竟这孩子的能力还不稳定……”  
“我们该怎么出去?”  
埃里克打断了查尔斯的话，他低着头尽量不去看查尔斯现在的模样，当务之急是找到出路，他可不想在这种地方突然失控。  
“等她醒来。”  
查尔斯的表情前所未有的严肃，他知道埃里克在想什么，但是他是绝对不会允许这样的事情发生的，他做不到去伤害这个他们今天刚刚带回来的小姑娘。  
“well……”像是被说服了似的，埃里克叹了口气不再继续询问，“如你所愿，我们等她自己醒过来。”  
说服了埃里克的查尔斯登时松了口气，跟在埃里克的身边脚步轻快。他已经很久没有再站起来走路了，这一次倒还是让他又重新感受到了站起来走路的感觉。  
“埃里克，你有没有觉得这条路越来越长了？”  
突然扯住了埃里克的袍角，查尔斯停了下来有些怀疑的问到。  
“就在前面了，我已经看到了那个屋子。”  
再一转身，埃里克发现自己身后少了一个本应该紧跟着他的少年。  
“查尔斯?”  
“埃里克?”  
突然发现埃里克不见了的查尔斯调动了自己所有的能力去寻找他，却最终无功而返。失落的他蹲在一块大石头上看起来有些落寞，毛茸茸的狼耳朵一抖一抖的让人有种想要戳一戳的欲望。  
他们再一次的分开了。查尔斯有些无奈的想着，尾巴在地上扫来扫去。  
“孩子谢谢你过来看我，这么远的路走来辛苦你了，来，到这边来，奶奶给你喝奶茶。”  
本打算一给完东西就离开的埃里克在不可抗因素下被迫将老人递过来的东西一饮而尽，他现在可没时间在这里耗下去了，现在他最需要的是找到查尔斯。  
天空的颜色仍旧是湛蓝湛蓝的一点儿也都没改变过，就好像他这一路走来根本就没有走出过时间一样。这个感知让埃里克的眉头越皱越紧。但是时间又确实是流逝了，他在这个世界里也已经从少年变回来他现实中该有的样子。  
“查尔斯?”  
再不停的行走中已经完全恢复了原来模样的埃里克在反杀了一个打算杀了他的猎人之后来到了湖边，湖边一团熟悉的毛茸茸让他瞬间就认出了这是查尔斯，虽然身形已经拉长到了查尔斯本来该有的样子，他还是一眼就认出来这一团毛茸茸应该是这个世界背景里长大了的查尔斯。  
没有得到查尔斯回应的埃里克不禁有些着急，下意识凑到了查尔斯的身边查看却被查尔斯反扑下了湖泊。  
查尔斯的眼睛里是一片猩红，青年紧紧缠在被他扑倒的人身上不放手，粉嫩的舌头一下下舔舐着埃里克的喉结，头顶的耳朵一抖一抖的。  
顺势托住了查尔斯的屁股，身体上突来的燥热感让埃里克有些僵硬。他怎么能在这种时候，虽然他的的确确对查尔斯存在了一些超出正常朋友的情感，但这个时候这样做了的话不是在乘人之危吗？不对，他怎么会这么突然就对查尔斯升起欲念，应该是那个东西的问题，他之前喝的那个东西绝对有问题，可是它为什么会是这样的一种展开，那个人的目的又是什么?  
“埃里克～”  
查尔斯的声音酥软到了一种前所未有的地步，光裸的身体不停的磨蹭着埃里克，尾巴讨好似的搭在埃里克撑在下面的手臂上。  
来势汹汹的情潮让查尔斯大脑几乎一片空白，本能的去寻求着能够给他带来欢愉的东西。  
如果是埃里克的话，好像也不是那么让人难以接受。恍惚间或而清明的查尔斯这样想到，下意识的将埃里克的腰身夹的更紧了。  
“查尔斯……”  
彻底被勾起了欲念的埃里克声音低沉而压抑，那只托着查尔斯屁股的手也开始不老实的揉捏起查尔斯手感良好的臀肉来，时而滑过青年敏感的尾根。  
突然被摸到尾根的查尔斯轻嘤了一声，强烈的酥麻感从他们接触的地方起瞬间卷席了全身，让他几乎是瞬间瘫软在了埃里克的身上。  
漂亮的矢车菊般的眼睛里满是泪水，最开始看到的那一抹猩红已经散开，铺散在查尔斯的眼中就像是在提醒着什么。  
提醒他查尔斯已经彻底被欲望的念头给绊住了手脚吗？埃里克不以为然的想到，试图通过这种方式来忽视自己越来越明显的本能反应。  
“埃里克……”几乎是手脚并用的缠在埃里克的身上，查尔斯的声音里带着丝哭泣的意味小声的呼唤着埃里克的名字，“帮我……嗯～帮我！”  
发情的热潮让查尔斯彻底崩溃，此时此刻他只想要埃里克狠狠的贯穿他，填满他。  
“你知不知道你自己在说什么，查尔斯?”  
带着厚茧的手指在查尔斯漂亮的腰窝上打转，埃里克低下头几乎是凑到了查尔斯的耳边用他那极力压抑着情欲的性感声线问到。  
“我嗯～当然知道……”查尔斯轻喘着说话断断续续的，“你身上的味道让我唔……提前嗯～发情了。”  
听出查尔斯的潜台词的埃里克突然笑了，翻身把查尔斯压在了身下，激起了一阵水花。  
“发情?”  
被按在水里的查尔斯一头长发湿漉漉的紧贴在身上，发情期的燥热让他白皙的肌肤上透着点诱人的绯红。  
埃里克居高临下的看着浑身潮红不停喘息着的查尔斯，吸饱了水的红斗篷被他扯开丢掉了一边。半跪在查尔斯的身边，埃里克的手在查尔斯美好的躯体上游移，就像是在琴键上翻飞，奏出了一曲动人的旋律。  
越来越强烈的欲望让查尔斯眼眶发红，身体在埃里克的撩拨下的反应愈发诚实，一点点将本能的诉求展示在埃里克的面前，就好像是在下意识的讨好他一样。  
主动握着埃里克的手往自己的禁区探去，查尔斯眼泪汪汪的看着埃里克就差没哭出来了。为什么明明他都这样了埃里克还非要不上不下的撩拨他?简直就是个混蛋，他当他不知道他脑袋里都在想些什么吗？那么活跃的思想，他想忽视都做不到好吗！  
“埃里克！”  
带着点咬牙切齿的意味，被埃里克的举动给搞恼火了的查尔斯放开了手。既然埃里克他不愿意的话，那他这样又有什么意义呢？是他太高估自己了，也是他自己想多了。但，埃里克他他妈的又为什么会非要经常看着他想一些奇奇怪怪的东西呢？！  
重重揉捏了一下查尔斯私处附近的两个可爱的小东西，埃里克低低的笑了，看起来像是对查尔斯的反应极其满意一样，恶劣的不像话。  
刚刚升起的怒意瞬间被埃里克这突然的举动给浇灭了，查尔斯下意识的夹紧了腿，却又被某个恶劣的家伙强行分开。  
将人以抱小孩的姿势从水中抱起，埃里克轻轻咬了咬查尔斯的嘴唇，在查尔斯吃痛张开嘴的瞬间强势闯入，舌尖扫过查尔斯的上颚，满意的感受着怀中青年的每一次颤抖。  
他承认他想这个已经想了很久，从他第一次见到查尔斯的时候起他就想要查尔斯了。仿佛是法则写下的规则，让他在看到查尔斯的第一眼起就知道这个人是他的，让他着魔了似的对查尔斯念念不忘，让他一次又一次的打破自己曾经的界线。  
他给了他一个家。  
这个念头来的突然却让他久久无法忘怀，埃里克揉捻着查尔斯挺立的红樱低敛着眸子默默想着，的确，查尔斯给了他一个家，他接纳了一个像他这样的本不该继续存在在这世界上的多余的人。  
“唔～”查尔斯忍不住拔高了声音，一张漂亮的脸憋的涨红，“埃里克……唔～放…放开我……哈嗯～”  
原本搭在埃里克腿上的尾巴开始暴躁的拍打着埃里克的腿，被埃里克限制了射精的查尔斯眼眶发红，湿漉漉的眸子恶狠狠的瞪着埃里克，明明是在生气却反倒像是在勾引埃里克对他做出更加过分的事来一样。  
没打算为难查尔斯的埃里克在查尔斯出声反抗的瞬间就松开了手，任由查尔斯射在了他的身上。埃里克就地取材沾上了查尔斯的东西往查尔斯的那个颜色粉嫩的小穴探去，表情严肃的像是在朝圣一样。不过从某种意义上来说埃里克这也确实是在朝圣，毕竟是查尔斯将他从那个阴暗的过去里带出来的，说查尔斯就是他埃里克的神也不足为过。只不过他这个最虔诚的信徒心中所想的却是将他的神祇带到人间，拉下冰凉的神坛罢了。  
紧致的触感让埃里克几乎要忍不住 直接把整根手指塞进去，但念及查尔斯这是第一次，他的动作便下意识的慢了下来，小心翼翼的一点点撑开肉壁，缓慢前行。  
身体在埃里克进入的瞬间就彻底僵硬了，查尔斯的尾巴在身后不安的甩来甩去，耳朵一抖一抖的看的埃里克心里直痒。  
向来随心所欲的埃里克遵从了自己的欲望，张嘴咬住了查尔斯的耳朵，舌头轻轻舔舐着，有时甚至还像在做某种运动一样的在他的耳朵里进进出出。  
下意识的发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，查尔斯收紧了揽着埃里克脖子的手将自己彻底埋在了埃里克的怀里，脚趾蜷曲着微微颤抖。  
发情期下的身体似乎已经随着查尔斯经历的这些自动调整成了最合适的状态，后穴突然分泌出的液体来的突然，让完全没有准备的查尔斯瞬间愣住，无意识的放任它在肉壁和埃里克的手指间的缝隙里溢出。  
“这可还真是意外之喜啊查尔斯～”  
埃里克的声音里带着明显的心意，原本小心翼翼的手指也在这来的过于及时的润滑下加快了进攻的速度。  
“唔～”  
刚想反驳埃里克几句的查尔斯一开口便泄出了一声甜腻的呻吟，矢车菊般的眼睛猛然瞪大，满脸的不可思议。他怎么突然变成了这个样子？这里到底还是他所想的那样是琴的梦境吗？  
察觉到了查尔斯的走神，已经塞进去了三根手指的埃里克突然加快了抽插的速度，频频按在查尔斯的敏感点上故意刺激的查尔斯不由自主的发出声声压抑的甜腻呻吟来。  
“埃里克……埃里克～”  
越来越强烈的空虚感让查尔斯有些不知所措，本能的一遍遍呼喊着埃里克的名字，用那种饱含着情欲的软糯声线下意识的乞求着。  
“查尔斯，”埃里克抽出了手指，扶着自己早已忍耐到了极致的灼热抵在了仍然在涓涓流水的小穴上，“想要吗？”  
“唔……埃里克～”查尔斯难耐的扭动着身体，两条漂亮的长腿紧紧夹着埃里克劲瘦的腰，“求你……嗯～”  
“求我什么?”  
轻轻咬了咬查尔斯的耳朵，埃里克恶劣的稍稍探进了一点之后又突然停下，另一种手搓揉着查尔斯胸前的红樱。  
“P……Please fuck me, Erik！”  
“如你所愿。”

————我是琴醒来的分割线———  
“早上好啊琴，昨天晚上休息的好吗？”  
坐在窗边的查尔斯突然转过身来，矢车菊般的眸子里满是温柔，就这样静静地看着走下来的琴。  
“早上好教授，我昨天休息的很好，还梦到了你给我讲的睡前故事。”  
琴乖巧的向查尔斯问完早安后便十分自觉的走向了餐桌，坐下来安安静静的吃起了早餐。  
所以琴昨天晚上到底知不知道他和埃里克之间发生了什么？他该怎么办？听到了琴的回答之后的查尔斯不禁有些纠结，昨天的一切发生的都太突然了，突然到他完全就没反应过来。  
“查尔斯。”  
“埃里克，你要干什么?”  
突然被推走的查尔斯有些迷茫，埃里克今天这是怎么了？难道是因为昨天那些?  
“干你。”  
突然低头贴在查尔斯的耳边说到，埃里克恶劣的舔了舔查尔斯的耳垂，然后就好像什么也都没有做的直起了身。  
查尔斯的脸瞬间爆红，不过却没甩开埃里克突然牵住他的手。  
——————彩蛋?——————  
可能ooc

查:要是琴知道了怎么办，琴还那么小，他昨天果然就不该和埃里克那样的。  
万:知道就知道了，有什么好纠结的，反正你只能是我的。  
琴:教授今天早上为什么要问我昨天晚上休息的好不好？算了，不管了。  
凤凰之力:我这么可爱的小宿主是你们这些低等生物能够来玷污的吗，当我是不存在的？那些东西当然是该屏蔽就屏蔽掉，小孩子当然就该看一些可可爱爱的童话故事，看这些东西干什么！

-END-


End file.
